


Into the Cellar

by TwoRefined



Series: Breaking Point Saga [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Chains, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dark, Emetophilia, Enemas, Facials, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, No Incest, No Incest Themes, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Rape, Strangulation, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoRefined/pseuds/TwoRefined
Summary: RED Spy's already extracted all the information he needs from the BLU Scout. But his fascination with the boy rapidly turns into something dangerous.
Relationships: BLU Scout/RED Spy
Series: Breaking Point Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Into the Cellar

**Author's Note:**

> A concept I had probably when I started Breaking Point back in 2011. A companion piece either written alongside or after the conclusion of the main fic, detailing what went down in the time-skip between chapters 5 and 6. If you haven't read that fic yet, I would recommend it before jumping into this one, but they could probably both serve as alright stand-alone fics.
> 
> This one was planned to be the Trash Archive of Nastiness so that the other one could stay plot-based. It never happened, but I guess now is as good of a time as any. Minimal proofing. Updates will likely be slow as Breaking Point obviously takes precedence, but hoo boy did I need this today.
> 
> Also, seeing as Breaking Point predates the latest comic (and in fact Mann vs Machine) by quite a lot, Spy being Scout's biological father is not explored. Sorry for all who are possibly skeeved out by this "ship" because of that.

In a strange way, it was gratifying to see the way the BLU Scout straightened up with fear the second RED Spy pushed the heavy cellar door open. He flicked on the light switch to illuminate the dark room and casually made his way down the short flight of stairs. There was a pause as he carefully lit up a new cigarette and take in a blissful draw, savoring the nicotine hitting his system, then locked eyes with his captive.

The boy’s cheek was starting to swell up from that tooth extraction that went horribly awry, and his shattered kneecap still needed addressing. But that wasn’t the reason Spy had come down, and the Scout, dull witted as he may have been, clearly understood that. 

“Wh… Whaddya want, man?” came the soft, terrified squeak.   
Spy said nothing, choosing instead to stare silently at his prey with that falcon-like gaze.    
Scout shifted uncomfortably in his chain linked restraints. “I-I told you before, man… I dunno nothin’ else, alright? Please, just… Just let me go.”

Spy simply smirked, flicking ash off the tip of the cigarette, and stalked forward like a jaguar cornering its prey. Scout immediately panicked and tried making himself look as small as he possibly could. “S-Stay back! I’ll tell you whatever you want, alright?!” 

Spy seized a fistful of his tangled, matted hair with a smirk. “What makes you zhink you ‘ave information zhat I even want, mongrel?” he crooned softly in a mocking voice. “After your stunning performance yesterday, I simply desired an… encore.”

Scout felt his stomach drop to the very depths of his soul as Spy very deliberately undid the front of his pants. “N-No… God no, not this again,” he whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut in terror. “I can’t…  _ I can’t, _ okay? You win! Please, please,  _ please _ — I just wanna see my Ma again! God, I’m begging you, just…” He trailed off, turning his head away to hide the tears streaming down his dirty, battered face. 

The chuckle Spy gave in response to that made a cold chill run up Scout’s spine. He sucked in a fearful breath as the cool metal of the flat of Spy’s blade pressed against his cheek — a clear warning against disobedience. With just the faintest of pressure, he guided their eyes to meet again.  _ “God?” _ he asked, amused. “I’m afraid ‘e can’t ‘elp you. You belong to me now.” 

There was another chuckle as he slipped his cock out of his expensive slacks and offered it to the boy, already semi-erect from anticipation. “In truth, your performance yesterday was only… passable at best. But I’m going to instruct you ‘ow to do zhe job properly now on, and if you value your life, I’d suggest you follow every order to zhe letter.” The dangerous, glinting edge of the steel blade tickled the bare flesh of his exposed neck. “Open wide.” 

Scout shuddered, thinking back to how Spy had throat-fucked him when he refused the first time. With tears of shame welling at the corners of his eyes, he opened his mouth obediently, wincing at the sharp stabs of pain from his jaw as he opened it as wide as he could. 

Spy paused, inwardly cringing at how unsightly the boy looked, especially like this. True, Spy’s own actions were partially to blame, but… It was so hard to get over how terrible the boy looked. Greasy, matted hair, face bloodied and bruised up from his pre-interrogation beatings, dried bile still staining the front of his chest, a grimy layer of filth coating him like a diseased animal… Not to mention those unquestionably masculine features — understated as they were.

He reminded himself that no matter how revolting this entire situation was, a hole was a hole. After all, in the heat of the moment, it was hard to notice the boy’s outward appearance. With his concerns laid to rest, he gingerly fed himself into the boy’s waiting mouth. There was a shuddering sigh as warmth seemed to blossom over his groin —  _ fuck, _ it was so spectacular to have something other than his hand again. Scout’s eyes were screwed shut as tight as they could be. Tears streamed down his face from the corners as he gave soft whimpers and sobs. Somehow it made Spy’s blood surge, white hot in his veins.

He slowly pushed in until he felt resistance and Scout began to gag and choke on the length. Then he pulled back a few inches, mercifully granting relief. He drew on the cigarette and blew out a deft ring of smoke, twirling it about in his fingers.  _ “Relax. _ Breathe zhrough your nose,” he instructed, using the flat of his blade to guide Scout’s head in the right position. 

“Good…” he sighed, placing the cigarette back into his mouth, and stashing the knife away for now. The boy was behaving beautifully, after all — he could always bring it back if he needed it. He pulled his hips back a little more, granting Scout even more room. “Less suction. Swirl your tongue around zhe tip. Ooh yes —  just like that…”

Scout couldn’t help but sob as he carried out every action asked of him with no resistance. Today was… different. Almost gentle compared to the last… And somehow, that made it even worse. He couldn’t believe it that just one violent encounter had broken him so thoroughly. But he was frightened of what else Spy might be capable of. He felt like no matter what was asked of him, he’d do it without question now. What was even the point of any vain, short lived struggle when he knew Spy could so easily take what he wanted? 

Survival, he told himself as he bobbed his head back and forth with his eyes still closed tight.  _ Survival. _ That’s all this was. But survival for what? He knew Spy wasn’t going to free him — he’d already said as much! He had no life to go back to. No Mom to take him in. What was even the use in living if he only existed to be this sick freak’s fucktoy now?

As Scout pondered his meaningless existence, Spy momentarily halted his detailed instructions to seize a handful of hair and savagely jerk his head back, prompting a sharp yelp of pain. Confused, tear-filled eyes met his icy blues.  _ “Look at me,” _ came the sharp command. “Cry if you must, but you  _ will  _ look at me as you service your master. Understood?”

Scout nodded frantically to let him know he understood, since his mouth was still occupied. Spy gave a mocking smile as he released his grip and gave Scout a condescending pat on the head. “Continue zhen,  _ mon cher,” _ he purred, twirling the cigarette between his fingertips again. “You’re already so good at zhis… Heh.”

If Scout had even a tenth of his old fire, he would have bitten Spy then and there. But he was tired… He just wanted this to be over. His jaw was screaming with pain by now, and he could already taste the metallic tang of blood seeping from his broken gums from the irritation. 

Spy was already twitching in the boy’s mouth, moaning softly as he let himself get carried away with the sensation. “Like zhat… Just like zhat…  _ Merde,” _ came the soft, throaty whispers. “Keep going… Almost zhere…”

Scout’s stomach lurched. He remembered the last time Spy came in his mouth — the horrible taste lingered for what felt like hours. He wasn’t entirely certain what would happen this time, but he knew he wouldn’t withdraw unless Spy wanted him to.

Thankfully, Spy pulled himself out of the boy’s mouth and began eagerly stroking himself to completion as he tilted Scout’s head back with his other hand. “You’ve done an admirable job, today,” he chuckled raspily, breaking out into a bit of a cold sweat as he eagerly pumped his cock. “But I zhink I quite like you with your face painted.”

Scout involuntarily flinched away as hot jets of cum splashed on his face and on his hair, adding to the already dried, crusty mess there from the day before. Spy gave a blissful sigh, stroking until he was sure he was fully spent, then released his vice grip on the boy’s hair. Scout hadn’t had a shower in weeks, but this was still somehow the most unclean he had ever felt. He let his head hang down limply as globs of cum dripped down and splattered into his lap, joined by tears he was too exhausted to even remember crying.

“We will resume your instruction tomorrow,  _ mon cher,” _ Spy said as he flicked the used cigarette into an empty corner and made his way up the narrow stairway. “I ‘ope you’ll be as compliant zhen as you were today.”

Scout was silent as the dim overhead light flickered out and the heavy cellar door slammed shut. 

* * *

Though nothing could really compare to the anxiety of knowing when Spy might come back to rape him, enduring the endless, stifling boredom was probably the most exhausting part of his stay down there. Sometimes the rattling of his chains was the only way Scout could remember that he was alive. He pulled his wrists taut against his restraints, then let his hands fall limp again in what felt like a maddening routine. The chains gave an empty jingle in the lonely darkness. It felt like his only company. 

He flinched with fright as he heard the heavy cell door unlock. No… It couldn’t have been a day, could it? He hadn’t even remembered drifting asleep — though in retrospect, he never really did. Pain and discomfort frequently kept him up until he’d basically passed out, and even then, Scout swore he only slept for like an hour or two at most. 

The door swung open, but it must have still been night out, because the faint glow from a porch lamp was the only illumination that came streaming in from outside. Scout could hear the distant chirping of crickets, and it honestly made him feel so homesick… But his eyes were glued on the warped, ominous shadow the lamp was casting against the far side of the wall. 

A hand groped around for the light switch and flicked it on, making Scout wince as his eyes tried to adjust to it. There were a few clomping footsteps and, to his surprise, his surprise guest was… The RED Engineer? The stout Texan walked down, holding an armful of supplies. 

Scout could have cried with relief. “H… Hey, I remember you… You’re the same Engie from before, yeah?” he croaked out softly as the man stacked a few of the supplies on the table that had held instruments of torture mere hours ago. 

Engineer seemed to ignore him, putting down several things — a bucket and cleaning supplies, a first aid kit, a cup with a toothbrush, and some sort of strange, metallic object that kind of looked like… Scout wasn’t entirely sure. A really big cake mold, maybe? Engie held onto that for now.

Scout pressed on, spurred by his desperation. “L… Listen, man… I’m done with all this. I’m done with the war. I just wanna go home. D’ya think you could let me go, or…”

Still no response, but Scout swore he could feel his heart pounding with terror as the stocky man started walking towards him, the strange object in tow. Panic surged in the boy’s mind. Was he coming to torture him again? To kill him? To…  _ rape _ him?

“S-Stay back!  _ Stay back!” _ the kid whimpered, shrinking back on himself as much as he could. “I don’t know anything else! D-Don’t hurt me!”

He began screaming with terror, thrashing around as best as he could as Engineer set the weird looking thing on the ground next to him and tried lifting his hips to slide his underwear down.  _ This was it. _ He was going to be raped now for sure. At least Spy had only used his mouth — now he was going to get his ass pounded, too, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop it. 

He sobbed, shaking as he tried his best to squirm away from those rough, calloused hands. “Get off!  _ Get off! _ I’m not doing it—!”

Engineer stopped what he was doing to place a firm hand on Scout’s shoulder, those intense, brown eyes seeming to peer into his soul. “Settle down, kid,” he muttered in that soft, Texan drawl. “I ain’t here to hurt’cha.”

Scout stopped his flailing, sniffing and looking up at the man with wide eyes. Engineer paused a bit longer to ensure Scout had stopped for good, and then raised up his hips again to tug at his underwear. As soon as it was down far enough, he scooted the strange, metallic instrument under Scout’s ass and Scout was able to sit on something that resembled a toilet seat.  _ Oh. _ So that’s what it was for.

Engineer respectfully averted his gaze as he got up to walk back up the short flight of stairs. “I’ll be back in a jiffy to take that and clean you up a bit, yeah?” He didn’t stick around for confirmation, closing the door behind him. 

Scout was shocked speechless. He was… actually being afforded  _ privacy _ right now? Thank god — for the past few days he’d been directed to piss into a drain. He was lucky they hadn’t been feeding him much, either, because he was pretty sure the other stuff wouldn’t go down so easily. He was able to relieve himself in peace. 

A bit later, the door cracked open. “You done?” Engie called down. 

“Y… Yeah. I think so.”

Engineer clomped back down the stairs holding a bowl of something and some tissues and wet wipes. He set the bowl back down on the table with the rest of the stuff, and returned to Scout to clean him up a bit and take the bedpan away, stopping of course to pull his boxers back up. He left with the bedpan to clean it out and wash his hands, and then returned with the bucket, washcloth, and sponge and began giving Scout a modest sponge bath. The water was even fairly warm, and after spending so long in that dank, musty cellar, it felt like a pretty significant luxury. 

Scout sighed quietly with relief as Engineer wiped his face clean with a damp, clean cloth. But he couldn’t help but frown up at the man with clear distrust. “Why are you doin’ this?”

Engineer didn’t respond, instead dipping the washcloth in the clear water of the bucket and wringing it out to go for another pass.

The rest of the visit went by in relative silence as well. Engineer washed him off, brushed his teeth — while staying far away from the broken mess of tooth shards and gums of course, tried treating his busted up knee and the rest of his wounds to the best of his ability, and even spoon fed him some weird kinda gruel. It was pretty bland and terrible, but it was supposed to be essentially prison food, so Scout supposed he didn’t really have any right to complain. It was odd to say, but he was thankful for the return to something tame and somewhat normal after two straight days of unimaginable brutality.

Once Engineer had gone through his little routine, he stopped again at the table. He left a few things there — the first aid kit, the toothbrush, and the newly cleaned bedpan, and headed towards the door with the rest of his items. Scout almost felt sad to see him go. It wasn’t much, but it was the first shred of kindness he’d been afforded since he was dragged here.

“You’re… coming back, right?” he called hopefully after Engineer before he had a chance to slam the heavy cellar door shut again. 

The man paused at the door, obviously trying to decide whether to respond or not. “... That’s right. See ya in the mornin’.”

The light was flicked off and Scout was left in darkness yet again. Though the sickly feeling of dread started to tug on the edges of his mind, one thing was significantly different now.

He had something to hope for again. 


End file.
